


A Looming Battle

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within The Shadows [61]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Darks-Verse (LinkedUniverse), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Despite how much he’d rather not think of it Hyrule couldn’t help but think about the story of the Hero of Balance. He remembered the events-or at least his side of them vividly~
Series: Within The Shadows [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330370
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A Looming Battle

Despite how much he’d rather not think of it Hyrule couldn’t help but think about the story of the Hero of Balance. He remembered the events-or at least his side of them vividly~

“Night Link!” Riven called before skipping up stairs humming softly to himself. 

The hero rolled his eyes then turned to the next page of his book-unable to understand the others seemingly limitless energy. “Night Riv, sleep well,” he called back. 

There was a faint giggle of a response. 

He continued reading well into the night and had to pause multiple times to throw more wood into the fire to keep it going-it was the middle of winter and the last thing he wanted was a freezing house. 

However eventually he found his eyes drifting closed and his mind shutting off-well time to head to bed. He book marked the page, currently learning about constellations, and set the volume aside to stand and stretch yawning. 

He started making his way down the hall to his room. 

A blood chilling, bone shattering screech erupted from Riven’s room. 

His heart nearly stopped and he rushed inside terrified for him. Had monsters broken in? Was he hurt?!

He entered the room and found Riven convulsing on his bed thrashing and screaming-he wouldn’t stop screaming-

There were tears pouring out of his eyes-he was clearly awake and yet not there. 

“Stop it-STOP IT!!!” He shrieked clawing at his chest. “YOU’RE KILLING THEM!!!”

He rushed over and tried to calm him down-tried to make him stop, tried to help-but nothing worked. 

“ETERNAL!!!!” He screeched before collapsing down panting, shaking, sobbing. He turned over-now facing away from Hyrule and vomited over the side of the bed. 

He stared in horror-what had caused this-what was happening?!

Hyrule climbed up and pulled him against his chest once he had finished emptying his stomach and whispered sweet nothings combing a hand through his hair trying to bring him back to reality. 

“It’s all my fault-it’s all my fault-five gone-and its all my fault-,” Riven sobbed quietly on repeat until he finally passed out in Hyrule’s arms. 

The hero never brought up that night again. 

Hyrule shuddered now understanding what had caused it. It was horrible-truly horrible… 

…

Time felt it. Virtue staring at him once again. Well-not at him-rather through him. 

Sky, who was sitting beside Time, sighed, “You know it would end if you just gave it to him.”

“I don’t-,”

“Time. I’ve met him. I know.”

The older hero exhaled heavily rubbing his face tiredly. “I just-I can’t Sky…”

“Well then let me.”

Time looked at him in shock. 

“I’m serious-let me do it if you cannot. Let me take this burden from you Time. It’s not yours to hold anymore. It was never yours.”

“I-,” he choked unable to form a sentence before looking away. 

Sky kneeled down in front of him placing his hands on his shoulders, “You did so well carrying it for so long. But it’s time, let it go, free yourself.”

Time but his lip and nodded shakily grabbing his bag and placing it beside Sky. “Please-Take it-I don’t want it anymore-,”

Sky nodded and dug through the bag pulling out the cursed mask looking so much like them-but yet so different-so terrifying. “It’s gone,” he said to Time giving him a small hug before walking over to Virtue. 

...

Virtue looked over the group of heroes silently before his eyes settled on Time once more. The markings on his face. He knew them. How could he not? They were on his face as well-they were his-his other half. Kishin. 

He was here. Virtue had sensed it over a year ago when he first came to the heroes. But could not simply demand to be given the mask-that damned mask-

He hated it-hated her. 

He was drawn away from his thoughts as Sky and Time started talking-what were they talking about?

Eventually the Time passed his bag to Sky who pulled out the mask-was he actually going to give it to him? He stared-hope silently growing in his stomach as Sky approached him holding the mask. 

“I believe this belongs to you,” the hero said softly as he held it out. 

Virtue reached out and took it-hand trembling slightly. Though as soon as his fingertips brushed the material, the mask cracked and broke falling to the ground in pieces as their souls reconnected-as they became one-as Kishin was reborn. 

…

“They will soon be passing near Lake Hylia,” Ghirahim pointed out seated in between the two cimmerians as the three plotted out their attack. 

“Perfect,” Conqueror smirked, “we can lock them onto the bridge-easy pickings-well…almost-,” he huffed. 

“Almost?” Stygian questioned raising an eyebrow. 

“Well yes-Invicta isn’t exactly a light threat-,”

But to that Stygian merely chuckled smirk growing on to his face. “I forget you don’t know-we’re near water. The fight is as good as won,” he chuckled. 

“What? Eternal’s not back-,”

“Yes he is-but I’m not referring to him. Invicta can’t swim.”

“What?!” Conqueror snorted, “You mean you tell me that king over all the darks never learned how to swim?!”

“No-no-he literally can’t swim, his body shuts down once the water is too deep-he just ends up in an endless cycle of drowning until his body either dusts himself or someone saves him,” Stygian shrugged casually. 

Conqueror gawked at him. 

“He also can’t fly to high up-it’s just not in his domain,” Stygian shrugged. 

“Domain?”

Ghirahim rolled his eyes, “Goodness Con do you know anything?”

“Shut up Gray Ham!”

Stygian rolled his eyes at the two of them before elaborating, “Yes the domain’s of the three titans. Mine is air, Eternal’s is water, Invicta’s is the ear~,”

Stygian froze and his skin lost all its color. 

“Sty-?” Ghirahim asked worriedly, scooting over to him and cupping his face gently, “Hey talk to me-What’s happening-?!”

Stygian tilted his head up and stared ahead blankly before whispering, “Kishin…the two halves have been reunited-,”

Conqueror looked down at their battle plans. Well shit.


End file.
